Supply systems are already known in the form of aircraft cooling systems, for example for cooling components in gas turbine engines of aircraft. The configuration of such supply systems, in particular of the lines and pump for providing a volumetric flow of fluid in the lines, requires that the supply system be simulated with the consumers provided therein. In the course of this simulation, the fluid supply system with consumers integrated therein along with the performance of the pump and geometric parameters of the lines used therein are designed with reference to a rated volumetric flow in the consumer farthest away in relation to the routing between the respective consumers and the pump of the cooling device. As a result, the pump in addition to the pipe diameter of the fluid supply system are configured in such a way that the consumer located the farthest away in the supply system in relation to the routing between the respective consumers and pump of the cooling device must have a larger volumetric flow provided to achieve the rated volumetric flow required for the latter, so that the pipeline cross sections in the region of the cooling lines remote from the pump must be designed with relatively large dimensions.
Another disadvantage to the known configuration of supply systems is the time and cost involved in executing the simulation and performing the calculation.